FRÍO POR FUERA, CÁLIDO POR DENTRO
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Hyoga, al ver los errores cometidos en su vida, deseará solo una cosa, Shun lo hará cambiar de opinión. :::One-Shot::: NO YAOI.


_-Mamá…_

_He venido a visitarte, se podría decir… ahora tú te hallas en la profundidad de este frío y duro hielo, no te he visto desde hace cuanto, lo sé, sé que debes sentirte sola, a estas alturas de mi vida tengo la suficiente fuerza para poder ir y verte, pero no, no lo haré, me prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo…_

_Sí, estas palabras son parecidas a las que te dije la última vez que te visite, antes de ir y pelear nuevamente… contra un nuevo dios, y lamentablemente en esta nueva batalla, vi morir otra vez a mi maestro Camus…_

_Tú… Mi maestro Camus…. Mi Maestro Crystal… Isaac… todos yacen muertos, ¡muertos por causa mía! Y aún me he preguntado ¿valió la pena? ¿Valió la pena el que perdieran sus vidas? Vidas las cuales yo arrebate… y más sin embargo, ellos, todos ellos, junto contigo, siempre fueron personas de buen corazón… y yo… ¡No merezco si quiera vivir! _

_¿Por qué Mamá? Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso ese mi propio destino? El perder a todo ser a quién amo, y a causa de mis propios actos… No merezco más que la muerte… porque… ¿Quién soy yo para privar de la vida a alguien? Nadie, no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo y… más sin embargo lo hice…_

_Creo en la justicia, y que las circunstancias lo pedían… pero eso no lo justifica. He aprendido a lo largo de mis años, pero mi aprendizaje fue tal que los seres a quienes amo se fueron… se alejaron de mí… y no sé, no estoy seguro, sí todos ellos consiguieron lo que buscaban, y murieron satisfactoriamente._

_Todavía recuerdo a mi Maestro Crystal, a punto de morir, recuerdo… recuerdo las lágrimas en sus ojos , siempre fue un hombre bueno, un hombre justo y recto, y tan solo una vez, fue cegado por el odio, y ni si quiera era el mismo. Un error, solo una vez, y por eso encontró la muerte en mis manos… ¿tan solo por un error?_

_Mi maestro Camus… lo recuerdo a la perfección, siempre estará en mi corazón al igual que tú, al igual que Crystal, al igual que Isaac. Mi maestro Camus… que murió para poder enseñarme… enseñarme lo que es ser un caballero, se mostró duro, pero sus razones eran buenas y él murió, para darme una lección, ¡Que estúpido fui!_

_Ahora Isaac, sí, mi amigo, casi mi hermano, que siempre se preocupó por mí, por mi seguridad. Siempre quiso pelear por la justicia, sus razones eran buenas… y me hizo ver tal vez lo egoísta que yo era, pero murió, yo lo asesine, ¡¿Por qué?_

_He asesinado a quienes amos, los hice sufrir, no les traje más que penas y dolores, ¡Debería morir! Después de todo, sí ustedes no están conmigo ahora… ¿Cuáles son mis razones para seguir viviendo?_

_La razón por la que decidí convertirme en un caballero de Athena, fue porque quería ser fuerte, para así, poder rescatarte de ese barco que se hundió hace mucho, y ahora… ¿Qué hago? Simplemente estoy aquí sentado, contemplando el oscuro del cielo, mientras los chicos y Saori se hallan adentro en la mansión, justificando que la noche es fría, pero a mí me hace recordar los fríos lugares de nuestro hogar, donde vivimos, cuando yo era más pequeño, el frío, pero no se dan cuenta, de que el frío que hay en mi corazón, no es mayor que inclusive el cero absoluto._

_Me cansé de sus risas, de sus alegrías, no tienes idea de cómo los envidio. Todos ellos están con quienes en verdad aman, todo ellos tiene a alguien, hermanos, amigos, amistad, pero yo siempre tengo que estar sin nadie, con quien reír, con quién charlar… estoy cansado de estar solo y si para poder volver a verte tengo que morir, ahora no me pesará hacerlo, lo deseo con todo mi corazón… deseo verte con todas mi fuerzas ¡Deseo morir!- _Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras trataba de contener el llanto en silencio, estaba cansado de hacerlo tanto tiempo… y necesitaba una palabras de aliento, pero ¿quién podría brindárselas? – _Dime mamá… ¿Cuál es mi razón de vivir, si lo único que he hecho ha sido matar los sueños y esperanzas de los seres a quien amo, junto con sus vidas, sus risas, sus deseos, anhelos, todo? ¿No debería yo pagar con el mismo precio?_

-Hyoga ¿Es… estas llorando?- pudo sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, él, al sentirlo, se limpió las lágrimas toscamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Shun… me asustaste…

-Perdona Hyoga- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a lado de él, en aquella banca.- Pero dime ¿estabas llorando?

-No, no… es solo que, me entró algo a los ojos- intentó disimular, Shun fingió que creía en él.

-Está bien…- dijo suspirando.- Son hermosas… ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Así es… son hermosas… las estrellas… ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Ah! Sí, son muy hermosas.

-¿No te parece estupendo?

-¿Qué cosa Shun?

-Que hoy… después de tantas batallas… podamos estar aquí y apreciar su belleza… ¿No te parece estupendo, que hoy sigamos con vida, para poder contemplar este bello paisaje? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Eso quisiera- _pensó.- Claro que sí Shun… en la última batalla… tu estuviste a punto de mori…- Se calló al recordar.- Digo… yo no quise decirlo…

-No te preocupes- Shun sonrió.- no fue nada… en aquella batalla, no solo fui yo, todos corrimos ese riesgo…

-Shun, debió haber sido difícil para ti.

-Sí, lo fue un poco… pero creo que lo fue más para ustedes, más para Seiya, más para Saori, los caballeros dorados, inclusive, mucho más doloroso para mi hermano- Dijo mirando con algo de tristeza el cielo.

-Disculpa Shun… no fue mi intención hacerte recordar…

-No te preocupes, no me molesta recordar, en esa ocasión, me dejo algo muy en claro.

-A sí… ¿Qué es?

-Que ahora, tengo muchos más deseos de vivir, como nunca antes los había sentido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Que anteriormente no deseabas vivir acaso?

-No lo sé… sabes que a mí nunca me ha gustado pelear, lo sabes muy bien, pero lo irónico es que la mayoría de mi vida me la he pasado haciéndolo, llegue a un punto en que deseaba ya no presenciar escenas violentas, donde personas salían lastimadas, y la única manera de hacerlo, tal vez fuera en ponerle fin a eso ¿no te parece?

-_No creí que Shun pensara así- _pensó Hyoga.- Sí… tal vez… esa sea la solución- se sentía algo identificado.

-Pero cuando vi a mi hermano en frente de mi, cuando vi como lloraba, por que se que le dolía, entendí, que tenía su amor, tenía el amor de él, de los chicos, de Saori, y eso me basto, para no darme por vencido.

-¿Su amor?

-Así es, ellos, han sacrificado cosas por mí, mi hermano más que nadie, sufrió muchas cosas a causa mía, y se podría decir que esa sería otra razón por la cual yo desease morir, pero sí yo muriera ¿A dónde se hubiera ido el sacrificio que mi hermano y mis amigos han hecho?

-…

-Por esa razón deseo vivir, y disfrutar al máximo lo que me queda de vida, no me sirve de nada desear la muerte, porque aún que no le tenga miedo, algún día sucederá, de eso no hay duda, así que es un deseo ya cumplido, ¿para que seguir perdiendo el tiempo en eso?-Hyoga sonrió.

-Tienes razón amigo, la tienes- su mirada cambio, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Bien… ¿vienes adentro, o te quedaras aquí solitario como siempre?

-Bueno…

-Vamos, ven, los chicos te extrañan.

-Está bien, ahora voy, quiero contemplar una última vez las estrellas.

-Regresaré por ti si te tardas, eh!- Hyoga sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no va a ser necesario- Shun se levantó y se fue.

_-Mamá… aún recuerdo cuando te vi en el barco, alejándome de ti, con las personas del bote que me llevaron, recuerdo ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, tu rostro sigue impregnado en mi memoria, algo que nunca olvidaré, Mamá… tú me diste la oportunidad de vivir… ahora comprendo, como seguramente te sentiste al oírme decir lo que dije, sí yo deseo morir, tu sacrificio entonces fue en vano, y no solo el tuyo, si no el de todos mis amigos._

_Me he dado cuenta, de que he sido un egoísta, al solo pensar en mí, y no en que tengo amigos maravillosos como los chicos y Saori, sé que no estoy solo._

_Ahora entiendo todo, hay momentos malos en que deseamos la muerte, pero sí nacemos, nacemos con un propósito, y si sigo con vida, significa que es porque tengo amigos que cuidan de mí y me quieren, Ahora lo sé._

_Te amo tanto mamá, por darme tu vida, los quiero tanto a todos ustedes, tanto… y no desperdiciare sus vidas, sus enseñanzas, todo, lo llevaré conmigo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, el cual me equivoque al decir que es más frío que el cero absoluto, al contrario, está lleno de la calidez, que tú, Crystal, Camus, e Isaac me brindaron._

_Te amo mamá._

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dedicado especialmente a mi mamá n_n

Hyoguita tiene un lugar en mi corazoncito :P

saludos, y ya saben, cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia, o lo que sea, es muy bien recibida.


End file.
